Dino Family
by black cat shadow
Summary: AU Sequel to Ranger Family. Tommy and Kim moved to Reefside to keep their sons safe, but maybe it wasn't the best idea they had. Now they have to try to keep their sons safe from evil and from destroying each other.
1. Chapter 1

In Florida Tommy and Kim were watching TV, a six year old Trent was in his room sleeping his fever spiking from the invasion. An eight year old Conner was keeping an eye on him.

"Conner" Trent looked at his brother.

"Don't worry Andros and them will beat the evil guys" Conner told his brother.

"Daddy won't have to leave right?" Trent asked.

"No and if he does we're going too" Conner informed.

The boys then felt something like a bright light hit them and they felt themselves growing tired and Trent started to rub his eyes.

Tommy and Kim decided to go check on their kids since they couldn't contact any of the rangers or the ship. They were walking when they felt something hit them and then they ran into Trent's room to see the boys asleep.

* * *

**Eight Years Later:**

The town of Reefside was quiet except for the kids getting ready for their first day of school. On the outskirts of town close to the woods a house only one occupant was awake.

Kim was setting the table for breakfast when she heard a door open and close upstairs and someone walking around. She looked up to see her husband walk down the stairs and sit at the table eating breakfast.

"You ready for your first day of teaching?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, but I should get the boys up for school" Tommy replied.

"Good luck with that" Kim laughed placing two plates of eggs down on the table.

"Conner, Trent; school" Tommy yelled and got no reply.

"I told you" Kim smiled.

Tommy went upstairs and banged on a door to get a reply from the occupant in the room.

"Give me a minute" he heard.

"You have half" Tommy responded going to the door next to the other and banged on it the same way. "Conner time for school" he still got no reply.

"He's knocked out dad" Trent stated walking out of his room.

"We'll see, now go eat breakfast" Tommy instructed.

Tommy went into the bathroom and poured water into a cup and then opened his oldest's door to see the said boy passed out on his bed. He dumped the cold water over his head and watched him jump up.

"Time for school" Tommy stated getting a glare from Conner.

"That wasn't funny" Conner yelled after him.

Tommy walked into the kitchen to see Trent eating while Kim looked at a piece of paper on the fridge.

"Who's turn was it to take out the garbage?" she asked.

"Conner's as usual" Trent replied and then felt something reach over him to see Conner grabbing Trent's fork and taking some of his eggs. "Hey"

"Junior" Conner stated and turned to Trent's glass of orange juice.

"No, have your own breakfast" Trent said grabbing the glass.

"Conner why are you wet?" Kim asked.

"He probably sleep walked into the bathroom and dunked his head into the sink" Trent guessed.

"No, dad poured water over my head" Conner confirmed.

"Behave you two" Tommy instructed.

"He just ate my breakfast" Trent informed.

"I know I saw, now both of you go get dressed for school" Tommy ordered and watched the two boys get up from their seats and go out of the kitchen.

Conner quickly ran back in eating the rest of Trent's eggs and then ran out with a smile to his parents.

"Thank you Conner" Kim sighed.

Trent was in his room looking through his clothes when he saw his favorite white short sleeve dress shirt and quickly threw it over his black T-shirt. He then grabbed his backpack and slung the strap on his shoulder leaving his room.

Conner was throwing clothes on his floor when he noticed the one he was looking for laying under his bed. He quickly pulled the London flag shirt on and grabbed his backpack and soccer bag running out of his room.

Tommy was drinking coffee while Kim cleaned the table when they heard a slam and saw a notebook hit the ground and then a soccer bag. Kim sighed and then heard the yelling.

"Why would you throw my bag?" Conner yelled picking his bag up.

"You threw my sketchbook" Trent spat.

"You were too busy trying to put it in your backpack to move out of my way" Conner responded.

"You could have said move" Trent replied.

"Enough you two now both of you better behave since Conner your taking your brother to school" Tommy explained.

"No, dad I will not be seen with this freshman" Conner stated. "Why can't you take him?"

"I have to look at something, plus I think you can help him find his classes better than me" Tommy informed.

"Fine, I'll drive him, but you're not getting a tour of the school" Conner sighed as they left the house.

"Thank you so much" Trent said sarcastically.

Tommy and Kim shook their heads at the two and then heard the engine of Conner's car start.

"They're defiantly your sons" Kim said picking up a gym bag.

"You ready to go?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah and we better get going so you can make sure the boys got to the school in one piece" Kim laughed.

Conner and Trent were in the red car, Trent was drawing while Conner drove down the road.

"Here are the rules 1) You don't talk to me or any of my friends 2) You don't tell anyone we're brothers 3) You wait by a tree till I arrive and I'm alone. Am I clear?" Conner asked.

"Perfectly" Trent sighed.

They arrived at the school and Trent got out walking away from his brother, he didn't even wave goodbye. Conner walked towards the boys locker room and changed into his soccer clothes and headed to the field.

Tommy and Kim were driving in his jeep, Kim was fixing her hair in the mirror while Tommy drove.

"You know everyday you have pink on" Tommy laughed and Kim turned to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Well, wearing one color for a while does make it a hard habit to lose" Kim informed.

"Do you miss Angel Grove?" Tommy asked.

"Sometimes, but I feel that if we go back with them still so young they could be dragged into it" Kim sighed.

"I know and we've done a lot to keep them safe from those who might still be around" Tommy assured placing his hand in hers.

"Remember when I was going to take the boys to Florida and you would stay back to lead the rangers?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, they both clung to our legs and it was the same with Kira clinging to yours when they moved before then" Tommy smiled at the memory of his son's being five and three. "I remember when you decided to let them come to visit and then the time you guys wanted to surprise me and you, Jason, and Trent got yourselves kidnapped by-"

"Don't even say her name" Kim told him.

Tommy dropped Kim off at the gymnastics school where she taught and drove to the high school. He arrived to see kids walking around and then noticed some kids chasing another around realizing that he just walked back to prison. He put on a fake smile and walked towards the building looking for his classroom.

"Dr. Oliver?" a woman asked walking up to him.

"You must be principle Randall; I hear it's your first day too" Tommy said shaking her hand.

"Yes, I'm wondering what a paleontologist like yourself is doing teaching high school science" she said looking at a book.

"I'm just looking for some peace and quiet" he replied.

"Now that doesn't make a lot of sense" she said closing the book.

"Is there anything you expect from me Ms. Randall?" he asked.

"I expect you to make it difficult, painful if necessary, now if you'll excuse me I'm off to find my first torture" she said and walked away.

As Randall walked away he thought about how cruel she was and felt bad for the students. When Tommy entered his classroom he recognized Trent in the back being the only freshman in an all junior and sophomore class. He saw a girl with brown hair and yellow on that looked familiar to him. He was disappointed to see a seat empty knowing it belonged to Conner. He would make sure he doesn't try it again and have Kim punish him.

"Good morning class, I'm Dr. Oliver and welcome to first period science if you have any questions I'd be happy to answer" Tommy introduced.

All of a sudden a girl with blonde hair raises her hand and then Tommy pointed to her and she stood up.

"Dr. Oliver, Cassidy Cornel Reefside high news-" Cassidy introduced.

As she said her name mostly everyone in the class groaned and Trent just looked back to his notebook.

"Anyway you don't look old enough to be a teacher" she stated.

As she said that Tommy saw a mouth open and gave him a quick 'if you even say one word about my age I will ground you for a month' after that he looked different ways.

"Cassidy don't worry I'm old enough, now why don't we begin it looks like we're missing someone" Tommy replied.

On the soccer field outside Conner is pegging the ball at his friend who is afraid for his life as goalie.

"Dude you're supposed to stop it" Conner sighed.

"Sorry, hey what if we get caught it is the first day of school and all and I heard principle Randall is tough" the goalie explained.

"Dude, if anyone asked you tell them that Conner McKnight gave you permission and don't worry about Randall she's a girl and-" Conner informed.

"Ah hem" Randall said behind Conner.

"Principle Randall I have heard wonderful things about you" Conner quickly said realizing he was in huge trouble if his mom found out.

"Vicious rumors I can assure you. Let's go Mr. McKnight" she stated.

As principle Randall and Conner were walking away, Randall saw the goalie watching her.

"What are you looking at?" she asked the goalie.

She then kicked the soccer ball right into the goalie knocking him over.

"Now get back to class" she ordered.

While Randall was walking Conner to her office she noticed Kira playing her guitar to a group of teens around her listening.

"You know it's against the rules to perform on school property, I'm going to have to give you detention" Randall said.

"You know that kids who play an instrument have more of a chance of getting into college" Kira informed.

"Well, you don't seem college material do you, now come with me" she instructed and Kira so couldn't believe this.

As the three of them are walking suddenly the sprinklers come on soaking everyone. Randall spots a boy walking happily across the grass with an umbrella.

"Ethan James" Randall spat.

Trent was sitting at a lunch table for second period when he started to get soaked from the sprinklers, he quickly grabbed his stuff and ran for the building. He then noticed his brother also getting soaked and couldn't keep the smile off his face.

When the four enter the office Randall is much angrier than before.

"Now sit, you three have detention for a week" she confirmed.

"What?" they all yelled.

"I have soccer practice" Conner informed.

"I have guitar practice after school" Kira stated.

"I have computer club" Ethan said.

Randall walks away from the displeased teens and into her office.

"Dude, computer club?" Conner asked.

When Dr. Oliver is about to leave on his break during lunch.

"Dr. Oliver how was your first day?" Randall asked.

"The students are great" Tommy answered.

"Good you'll be seeing more of them in detention" she informed.

"Mind telling me what I did?" he asked knowing he sees two of them all the time.

"No, you're in charge of it today" she informed.

"Actually I was going to head over to a museum" he explained.

"Good take the little monsters with you, I believe we all met" Randall informed showing two students from his first period class and Conner.

"So do you like museums?" Tommy asked.

They drove to the museum to see it closed and Conner smiled making sure his dad didn't see it.

"It's closed so I guess we'll have to come back another time" Conner said turning to walk towards the jeep.

"Hold it, why don't you three look around if you find anything prehistorically I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week" Tommy informed and watched the kids walk away.

The rest you should know Tommy is chased by a mechanical T-Rex and Conner, Ethan, and Kira find the dino gems and get dino powers.

Trent was eating lunch when he got a headache and he almost fell from the table from the pain and then started getting dizzy and he ran to the bathroom. He walked out of the bathroom seeing his brother talking to two teens. The girl looked familiar to him and while the boy was the total opposite of his brother. The bell then rang and they all separated and went to their classes.

After school the three were talking about the gems when Kira gave he guys hers and walked away to get kidnapped by Mesagog. Conner and Ethan were in Conner's car driving down a road.

"Dude where are we going?" Ethan asked.

"To see Dr. Oliver" Conner responded knowing it was the only option.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"Cause he's an expert on dinosaurs so maybe he can help us" Conner explained not knowing how to explain this to his dad.

"Lets hope he believes us" Ethan sighed.

When they arrived they look around for their teacher. Conner sees his dads T-Rex skeleton on the table and goes to play with it to think about where his dad could be.

"Hey remember what happened last time you did that" Ethan said.

"Dude he's a science teacher not batman−" Conner said as a trap door opened.

The rest you know they find a hidden lab under the house, show Tommy the gems and the powers they gave them. Kira falls onto the car when they were driving to Ethan's house, then they fight Zeltrax and tranadrones and then Tommy and Conner head back to the house. At the house Trent is waiting for them doing homework on the front porch soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Conner asked with a smile.

"The sprinklers went off twice today once at earlier today and the second right when I started to walk home and it hit me right in the face" Trent explained while looking at his brother.

"Why are you sitting outside?" Tommy asked.

"Someone took my key so if he lost his he would have mine as a back up" Trent spat looking at Conner.

"Here you can have it back" Conner said throwing it to him in two pieces.

"You sat on it" Trent yelled.

"No, I fell on it" Conner corrected remembering when he fell into the sink hole.

"How do you fall on it?" Trent asked.

"Enough now you go get dried off and you homework" Tommy ordered.

Trent walked up the stairs to his room and closed the door behind him not even saying a word.

"Remind me to thank Ethan for that" Conner laughed.

"Your mom will be mad as ever with you" Tommy informed.

"Over the gem or detention?" Conner asked.

"Detention, no way am I telling her about the gem" Tommy informed realizing that he was going to wish to fight Zedd than have to face her anger.

"What are the gems?" Conner asked.

"Go do your homework" Tommy said walking away and he walked upstairs to see Trent asleep on his bed.

Tommy placed a hand on his forehead feeling the very small fever and knew this would happen with Mesagog coming. He put his son's books and papers on his desk and then pulled the blanket on him.

"Sleep my little ranger" Tommy whispered happy that Trent was still safe from evil and he will keep the promise he made.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school Tommy walked in to see Cassidy looking over her face and he asked if she was going to teach the subject. As she walked back to her seat, he saw Conner sitting with Ethan and Kira. Trent was in the back like yesterday his fever was gone, but he still looked tired. Tommy started teaching when there was something like an earthquake and then the sky went black. An announcement was heard and all the teens left except Conner, Ethan, and Kira. Trent stopped looking at his dad and brother unsure if he should leave.

"Go get mom" Conner mouthed to him and he nodded running away. "I think know is a good time for that talk" Conner said to his dad.

"No there's no time" Tommy informed.

He took the teens to the lab and gave them the morphers and told them what they had to do. Conner looked at his getting a feeling like he's done something like this before or similar to it, Kira felt the same way also, but they both couldn't remember.

"You three were chosen by the gems" Tommy informed and he knew that he couldn't stop his son.

They went to the area under attack and saw the dino zords attacking and then Zeltrax attacked with tranadrones.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira became dino rangers and Conner took up the red ranger; one of his dad's made Tommy think about how much of a surprise this really was that his oldest acted like the first red ranger. He just hopes his youngest isn't pulled into this like he was. Kira was yellow and for some reason Tommy felt like he'd seen something like this before. Ethan was blue and they all were amazed by their suits and then they started the battle. They then used their weapons to fight and then got their zords under control and formed a megazord. After they beat Zeltrax Tommy showed them that the morphers turned into bracelets and that they could use them to talk to one another. Tommy and Conner both arrived home to see Kim walk down the stairs while smiling at them.

"How is he?" Tommy asked.

"He's got a small fever and is sleeping right now" Kim informed.

"Excuse me I'm the only person not still a baby" Conner yelled up running up the stairs.

"Why is Conner so happy?" she asked.

"I don't know, I think this girl in one of his classes is cute or something like that and he's thinking about dating her" Tommy lied.

"Yeah, that's usually the usual with him" Kim sighed and then realized she didn't hear Conner open his bedroom door.

Tommy then heard yelling from upstairs and then slam as something was thrown down the stairs.

"I was sleeping and then you come barging into my room" Trent yelled obviously just being woken up.

"You didn't have to throw a soccer ball at me" Conner yelled back.

He then heard more yelling and just decided to break it up before Kim got involved or they took it to beating each other up. He then remembered the gem and went running up to keep Kim from seeing it and keep himself from wishing he could morph again.

"Conner, Trent stop fighting or you both will be grounded" Tommy yelled and ran to get the two teens off each other.

He saw them both on the ground rolling around and Kim was shaking her head at them while looking at Tommy.

"Your sons" she stated walking back downstairs.

Tommy grabbed both of them pulling them apart and had them sit against the wall seeing their hair were both messy.

"Why can't you two ever behave you're worse than Goldar and-" Tommy caught himself getting both boys attention.

"Goldar?" Conner looked at him confused.

"He was a bad guy from history who him and his rival were always fighting" Tommy said trying to get them to believe it.

"Was his rival good?" Conner asked.

"Yes" Tommy replied.

"So I'm the rival and Trent's Goldar" Conner responded.

"No you're Goldar" Trent defended and the two were back on the floor.

"Will you two both go to your rooms before you give me gray hair" Tommy instructed and both broke apart.

"Too late for that dad" Conner smiled and ran into his room closing his door.

"You okay?" Tommy asked seeing Trent walking into his room.

"Yeah just thought about something" Trent replied.

"Trent I know it's probably hard with you getting sick a lot" Tommy informed.

"No, dad am I really bad?" Trent asked.

"Trent no, how may time do I have to tell you to never listen to your brother" Tommy said and Trent walked into his room closing his door.

"I'll never let evil hurt you and will alway protect you" Tommy whispered and remembered when Trent cried his eyes out when Goldar tried to make him join the evil side.


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of days go by, Conner is getting dressed when he sees his brother's door a little open and he opens it quickly yelling Trent's name. He closed it running down the stairs hearing a door upstairs open and he ran out to his car. Trent watched Conner leave and stood at the edge of the stairs watching the car drive away.

"Jerk" Trent whispered and started walking back to his room.

"Conner wake you up?" Tommy asked laughing.

"Yeah, he really has no maturity" Trent said walking into his room and going back to bed.

"I miss it when he used to follow Conner around like a shadow and Conner used to protect and watch over him" Kim sighed walking up the stairs with a laundry basket.

"I do too, then they were easy to understand" Tommy agreed.

"By the way Haley called Trent starts at twelve" Kim informed.

"Good" Tommy smiled.

Kim walked into hers and Tommy's bedroom to put the laundry away and Tommy knocked on Trent's door.

"Come in" he heard Trent say.

Tommy walked in to see Trent sitting on his bed drawing in his notebook, Tommy sat next to him.

"What you drawing?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing" Trent responded.

"You okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah" Trent stated.

"Nightmare?" Tommy asked.

"What?" Trent looked up.

"What was it about?" Tommy asked.

"I don't know" Trent said confused.

"Can I see?" Tommy asked and was handed the notebook.

The drawing was of Goldar and he then turned the page over to see Zeltrax behind Goldar. He saw the tired look in Trent's eyes and placed the book on the side checking Trent's forehead.

"You feeling okay?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, just tired" Trent informed.

"You don't have a fever, I think you should just forget about this picture" Tommy said and took the page out of the book.

"Okay, dad how come you don't really talk much about when me and Conner were younger around us?" Trent asked.

"Why do you ask this?" Tommy asked worried.

"It's just I know this guy looks so familiar to me and I hate that I can't remember" Trent explained.

"Trent, you need to forget your nightmare and this guy and get dressed you have to be at work before twelve" Tommy instructed.

Trent nodded and Tommy walked out of the room and downstairs to see Kim with a laundry basket full of clothes.

"Conner better learn when I do laundry or I'm really going to ground him" Kim sighed.

"Yeah, Kim do you think us changing the boys' last names to their middle ones was a good idea?" Tommy asked.

"Tommy we discussed that with the bad guys we fought and if any were still around the boys would be safe. We told them that if I became a famous gymnast it would keep them from being judged" Kim explained.

"I know, but sometimes they seem like they-" Tommy was stopped by a beeping.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"My phone I forgot I have to go tutor these students bye" Tommy said kissing his wife's cheek and ran out the door.

Trent arrived at the cafe looking for Haley and saw some kids from school sitting at a table and he asked if they knew where Haley was and they introduced themselves. Later on after work Trent got home to see his brother slam his soccer bag against his bedroom wall.

"Got dumped" Trent teased.

"Not now" Conner spat.

"Fine" Trent said walking into his own room.

Trent was drawing when his mom called him down for dinner and he saw Conner just sitting in his chair.

"Conner are you okay?" Kim asked.

"I'm fine mom" Conner informed.

"How was work Trent?" Tommy asked.

"Fine, I met these two people from school" Trent informed.

"Good" Kim smiled.

"What were their names?" Tommy asked.

"Ethan and Kira" Trent answered and then saw Conner cough.

"No you can't talk to them" Conner told him.

"Why can't I?" Trent asked.

"Because-" Conner started.

"Conner McKnight Oliver you have no control over who your brother talks to" Kim informed and Conner moved back in his chair.

The next day Conner stopped double guessing his commitment to the team, Trent became good friends with Kira. Trent walked over to the counter when his brother walked up to him.

"Hey you see those two grown ups over there?" Conner asked pointing to a man with brown hair and a woman with black.

"Yeah" Trent informed.

"Don't they seem familiar?" Conner asked and Trent nodded.

"Trent hey what you two talking about?" Haley asked walking over while Kira played.

"Haley do you know those two?" Conner asked and Haley saw the two adults.

"No, never seen them before maybe they're Kira's parents, she said they might come to see her sing" Haley replied and the two then went back to listening as Ethan walked over.

Outside Zeltrax and tranadrones kidnaps Tommy on his way to Kira's gig not realizing something. Him and Kim are going to lose the one thing they work hard for their sons not to remember.


	4. Chapter 4

Conner and Trent arrived home later that day to see their mom in the kitchen cooking dinner and she smiles at them.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He's not here" Trent said confused.

"Oh I think dad might of had to go on this important" Conner lied.

"Okay, but why didn't he call-" Kim looked at her oldest.

"He said it was really important and might be gone for a few days" Conner explained.

"Okay now lets eat before it gets cold" Kim instructed.

The next day after school Conner, Ethan, and Kira arrived at the lab and decided to go onto Dr. O's computer to see if they could find him. When they got on the computer Conner thought the story that his dad was going to tell was about bones and digs. He was shocked to here it was about being a ranger. They watched as the first five appeared on the screen.

'My mom was the first pink ranger' Conner thought and started seeing an image of holding a gold coin and being chased around.

Then when Tommy came up Conner almost fainted thinking of his dad as a ranger and then remembered him and Trent being in the command center. When the image of Tommy as the white ranger came up Conner froze it.

"Our teacher is the oldest living power ranger" Conner said.

"Not the oldest just the best" they turned to see Haley and she explained how she was involved. "By the way you and Kira are both around the time"

"What does she mean?" Ethan asked and saw Conner and Kira look at each other.

"I'm the daughter to the first red and yellow rangers" Kira informed and she then watched Haley pull up a picture of three kids on a playground.

"This is when you were younger" Haley informed and saw the two with a golden coin in there hands and a younger looking boy with one.

"Who's that kid?" Ethan asked.

"That's Trent" Haley smiled and Kira and Ethan were shocked.

"Did I forget to mention that me and Trent are brothers and that Dr. O is our dad along with the first pink ranger" Conner explained while laughing a little.

"So you three knew about it, then how come you never said anything about it?" Ethan asked.

"We don't fully remember" Conner informed.

"Continue watching while I try to find Tommy and you might find out why" Haley said. They watched the video and saw as three new people became rangers and Ethan's eyes widened.

"Those are my parents" Ethan pointed to Aisha and Rocky.

"So welcome to the club" Conner laughed and then put a hand to his head.

"That's for when you called me a stupid girl and tried to scare me" Kira crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well you still owe me a thank you" Conner smiled and Kira glared at him.

"Okay one day we have to tell stories" Ethan suggested.

"Just don't let Trent hear them or you'll have to deal with your dad grounding you for a while" Haley informed.

"Why?" Ethan asked.

"You can say he doesn't want Trent becoming apart of this" Haley said and went back to the video.

They were watching the video and when it was at the end Conner laughed at something which made the other two look at him.

"It's just that Ethan's dad was blue, Kira's mom was yellow, and my dad was red" Conner explained.

"He's right" Kira agreed.

"You all know that if our parents find out about this they'll have fits" Ethan laughed knowing his dad.

Conner then said he remembers a move his dad showed him and did a kick hitting a piece of the computer. First they thought they lost the chance of finding Tommy till Haley found it gave it a jolt and she found a way into Mesagog's lair. They then found out Conner couldn't swim and he said it had to do with something when he was younger. Haley showed them the raptor cycles and they went to save Tommy.

Later after saving Tommy and him becoming the black ranger they were at the cyber cafe. Tommy explained why he had the morpher and then Conner then looked up at him not knowing how to ask his dad.

"What made us forget?" Conner asked and Tommy sighed.

"When Zordon was destroyed his good energy spread all over and we think that when it hit you three and Trent" Tommy explained.

"So what do we tell our parents?" Ethan asked and Tommy sighed again.

"We don't tell them anything" Kira replied.

"Yeah mom will probably-" Conner was cut off by his dad glaring at him. "I know do not let her know"

"Okay now if you'll excuse me I have shopping to do" Tommy said getting up.

"Shopping?" Kira looked at him.

"Last time I checked my closet I was at a shortage of black" Tommy informed.

Tommy arrived home later to see Trent and Conner both playing soccer outside like they did when they were younger. Conner then went to slide trip his brother who jumped over it and smiled at him.

"No broken bones" Tommy told them and he walked in to see Kim cooking.

"What did you do to Conner, he's been acting like-" Kim asked, but was cut off by Tommy kissing her.

"I love you and each day you make me realize that how lucky I was to see you that day" Tommy told her and she kissed him back.

"Get a room" two voices said and they turned to see their sons with their heads sticking out of the doorway.

"Come here" Tommy chased after them and caught Trent lifting him off the ground.

Conner then was grabbed by his dad and the tow were pinned on the floor and Kim smiled happy to see her boys laughing all together again.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Kim was walking around the house when she went in Trent's room to put laundry away. She saw his notebook on his bed and noticed that he was drawing an image of a girl.

"What are you doing?" she turned to see Tommy and she showed him the notebook.

"I think Trent has a crush on a girl" Kim smiled and Tommy saw that it looked like Kira.

"He has been smiling at a girl in his class" Tommy smiled at his sons' different way of having crushes.

"Hey mom have you've seen my notebook?" Trent asked running through the front door.

"Here you go" Kim said coming down the stairs and handing it to him.

"Thanks Conner's driving me-" Trent was stopped by a honking.

"Go I'll see you guys there" Tommy laughed and watched Trent run out the door.

"So who is this crush of his?" Kim asked and Tommy smiled at her.

"I'm sorry, but I promised to watch one of my students perform at the cafe" Tommy sighed and went out to his car.

When Tommy arrived he saw Trent working and when wasn't having to take orders he was drawing. Conner and Ethan were talking and Tommy took a seat just as Kira started singing. After Kira was done Trent came over giving her a drink and told her he was listening.

"What you working on?" Kira asked seeing part of the drawing.

"Not until it's done" Trent informed moving it out of sight.

They then talked about a girl Kira said she knew and Conner and Ethan didn't believe her. Trent then saw a man in a suit walk in and his dad turned in shock at the man and he noticed that both Conner and Trent didn't seem to recognize him. Both boys watched as their dad talked to him and Conner saw that his dad wasn't happy when the man walked out.

"I'll see you two when I get home" Tommy told his sons' who nodded. "Conner make sure he doesn't have to walk home this time"

"Okay" Conner said putting his hands up in defense.

Tommy left and Conner saw his brother smiling at the scene that just happened and making his brother throw a napkin at him.

"Go serve someone" Conner said and then went to splash his brother with his drink when Haley took the cup from him.

"You can annoy each other at home" Haley instructed Conner and Trent just smiled still.

"I really don't-Trent?" Conner saw his brother close his eyes like he was in pain.

"Just a headache" Trent said and started feeling dizzy.

"I'm going to take him home" Conner informed and Ethan got up placing a hand on Trent's shoulder.

"Really I'm fine" Trent informed and then got a look from his brother.

"Like when you got sick on the first day of school" Conner said and saw his brother look at the floor.

Conner took Trent to his car and Ethan decided to tag along hoping to meet their mom since he really would like to. When they got home Conner silently led his brother up the stairs.

"What happened?" they heard their mom ask.

"I just got a headache" Trent replied and their mom came out of the kitchen and walked over placing a hand on Trent's forehead.

"You have a small fever" Kim informed and motioned him upstairs.

"So you're Mrs. O" Ethan smiled.

"Hello are you a friend of Conner and Trent?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I'm Ethan" he introduced and Conner then heard running upstairs.

"Told ya" Conner laughed.

"Shut up" Trent weakly yelled back.

"So where is Dr. O?" Ethan asked.

"He said he had to tutor" Kim informed. "Would you guys like something to eat while you do your homework"

"Sure" Ethan smiled and then was led up to Conner's room.

The next day Conner was showed that Kira knew Kylee Styles and her friend got turned into an old person by one of Mesagog's monsters. After everything was finished Kira saw Haley holding a framed drawing and she saw Trent walk by. He informed her that he thought she was brave and that he only knew how to draw superheroes. Kira then got up onto stage and everyone was shocked when Kylee came up to join her. Tommy smiled seeing his sons getting along and all four kids were hanging out with each other again.


	6. Chapter 6

A few weeks go by Trent was at work trying to get himself sometime to work with Ethan on their government project. He then told Ethan that they can reschedule it on a day he wasn't working. Then when his shift was over he tried to call Conner who was the one who had to pick him up.

"Hey you got Conner, but I can't answer the phone so leave a message for me" he got the voicemail and sighed.

Trent then called his dad who said he'd be there soon and he smiled as Haley let him get something to drink while he waited. In a few minutes Tommy came in and him and Trent walked out to the jeep.

"Thanks dad for the ride home" Trent laughed.

"No problem, and I'll make sure to lecture your brother about turning his phone off" Tommy replied as they got into the car.

As they drove towards home both noticed a gold guy running at them at a fast speed and Tommy hit the breaks. The gold guy hit the back of the jeep making it jolt forward and Tommy looked to Trent.

"You okay?" he asked and Trent nodded.

They both got out of the car and Tommy sighed saying how the insurance wasn't going to believe him. The gold guy then rose to his feet and he asked for Tommy making Trent confused.

The gold guy attacked Tommy and Trent ran trying to help, started feeling weak and he wasn't much help. When the rangers arrived Conner checked on his dad while Kira checked on Trent. Trent was shocked that she knew his name and she adverted it by helping to fight the gold guy. Zeltrax appeared and him and the gold guy left leaving the rangers and Trent.

"Trent you okay?" Tommy asked when the rangers left and Trent nodded.

They got back in the jeep and went home to see Kim outside doing gymnastics in the grass.

"You two took longer" Kim stated.

"We had a little car trouble" Trent informed walking inside.

"What does he mean car trouble?" Kim asked crossing her arms.

"You see there was this gold guy who was running after us and when he hit the car we went to see it and then it attacked us, but the rangers came and helped us" Tommy explained and saw Kim go running into the house.

"Trent" Kim yelled up the stairs.

Trent came out of his room and to the stairs and his mom motioned him to come down and he did that.

"Are you hurt?" Kim asked trying to see if he had any cuts or bruises.

"No, I'm fine" Trent responded.

"No, then what do you call this?" Kim asked showing a few scratches on his side.

"I feel fine" Trent shrugged.

"Mom are you doing check ups again?" Conner asked walking in.

"Me and dad were attacked by some gold guy" Trent informed and Conner nodded.

"Okay upstairs, clean and bandage them" Kim ordered and Conner and Trent raced up the stairs.

"You need to relax" Tommy instructed.

"I'm just scared" Kim said feeling his arms around her.

"I know and he's a tough boy" Tommy said remember when he was one and scrapped his knee up.

"It's just that when I see them, I'm so scared that somehow we'll lose them" Kim explained putting her head in his chest.

"Kim I know, I felt the same way when Trent went to try to help me" Tommy informed.

They both then heard yelling and saw Trent chasing after Conner upstairs and they realized that their youngest was just fine. Conner then came done the stairs with Trent following.

"What happened?" Tommy asked grabbing his youngest to keep the two separated.

"He used the disinfected stuff on me, but he didn't just use a little he poured the whole bottle on the paper and pressed it on my side" Trent explained.

"Conner" Kim looked at her oldest.

"He didn't say how much to use and I don't want the baby to get infected" Conner teased and Trent struggled against his dad's hold.

"I'm happy to see that you two still aren't going to get over the brother fighting" Kim sighed walking up the stairs.

The next day Trent got to work to see his dad and Ethan talking to Haley about something. He saw that someone was buying the cafe and he offered to help and they went to city hall. When they got to city hall they met with Tommy's friend and that was when Zeltrax and his son decided to attack. Trent got the woman to safety while Conner and Kira came running and the four morphed.

Trent decided to head home to quickly help his mom with something before he decided to head to the cafe. He started walking to the cafe when he saw a black and green portal appear in front of him. He reached out to it when he was sucked through and appeared in front of the cafe. He watched as Ethan came running out and he saw the man his dad was talking to kick a chair. Trent just stood wondering what was going on and he felt himself feeling dizzy.


	7. Chapter 7

Tommy sat in his home office grading papers when Kim came in and he looked up seeing her worried.

"Trent is in his room sick and he won't come out" Kim informed seeing Tommy nod.

"Kim he'll get better" Tommy assured her.

"He won't even talk to me when I tried to check on him" Kim informed.

"I'll go talk to him then" Tommy sighed getting up.

Conner, Kira, and Ethan were at the cafe hanging out doing homework, Conner informed them that Trent wasn't feeling well so he was home.

"He gets sick a lot" Ethan stated when Kira saw two people walk into the cafe.

"No" Kira was about to hide under the table when the two saw her.

"Kira, we thought we stop by and see if you wanted to hang out" the man informed and Kira forced herself to smile.

"Sorry dad, but we're going to study" Kira replied.

"Who are these two?" Jason asked looking at Conner and Ethan.

"Hi I'm Conner and this is Ethan; we're friends of Kira" Conner introduced.

"I'm Trini and this is Jason; we're Kira's parents" Trini informed and the two boys then heard a phone beep.

Conner looked at his cell seeing a message from his brother that he should get home right away.

"I got to go" Conner explained and then saw Ethan deciding to join him leaving Kira with her parents.

Kira watched the two leave and then looked up at her parents seeing them smile knowing her dad was happy the two boys were gone.

"I remember when you used to think boys were stupid" Trini laughed making Kira roll her eyes.

"Can we go now?" Kira asked as she got up.

"Sure, by the way don't you have a field trip tomorrow?" Jason asked as they walked out of the cafe.

Tommy walked into his youngest room to see him looking at his notebook, but you could see the pale to his skin.

"Trent" Tommy called getting his son's attention who seemed like he was in another world. "What you drawing?"

"Nothing" Trent responded not looking at his dad.

"You hungry?" Tommy asked noticing his son still not looking at him.

Tommy sighs walking out of the room to see Kim in the kitchen cooking and she turns to him.

"He won't talk to me" Tommy informed.

"He's never been this way and when I went to talk to him about he just looked away not even saying anything to me" Kim explained.

"Hey mom" they heard Conner say with him and Ethan walking in.

"Conner I need you to talk to your brother" Tommy instructed seeing Conner look at him.

"Dad come on" Conner tried to change his dad's mind.

"He won't talk to us" Kim informed.

"Fine, but Ethan's coming too" Conner said dragging his friend upstairs.

Conner walked over to his brother's door opening it seeing Ethan look at him as Trent looked up from his notebook.

"Hey baby brother thought I'd stop by and see how you are" Conner smiled while Ethan looked at the room.

"Wow how do you keep it so white?" Ethan asked which made the brothers look at him.

"Trent hey why don't we play some soccer" Conner suggested seeing Trent shake his head no.

"Mom and dad are worried about you" Conner informed seeing the Trent look up at him.

"Fine, it's just that I think I can remember some stuff from when we were younger" Trent sighed.

"Trent I won't tell them and how about this if you ever need to talk to me about you can" Conner explained.

"Thanks" Trent smiled and then started getting dizzy.

"Now get some rest" Conner smiled dragging Ethan out of the room.

"Dude your dad is going to kill one of us if he finds out Trent remembers" Ethan whispered.

"He won't then" Conner informed.

"Fine, but if he does I'm blaming you" Ethan said and they walked into Conner's room.

The next day the teens went on a field trip for science, but Trent didn't due to him being sick still. They were attacked by tranadrones after they found a dino egg. They found out that it was a fake and the real one was with Elsa. They ended up getting a new zord and when they went to Conner's house they saw Trent's door closed.

"He's getting better" Conner informed.

The next day at school all the teens sat together when Cassidy came on TV for the school news. Trent listened to the report when he heard something similar in his head, but couldn't figure out where it came from. He was pulled from his thoughts by his brother and friends laughing. He stated laughing also seeing the video playing of Cassidy and the flower. Conner noticed his brother thinking and just hoped that he wouldn't wined up hurt when he figured it out.


	8. Chapter 8

Trent and Kira were walking towards her house so he could her show him some of his drawings for her cover. They arrived at her house to see Jason getting out of car to see the two.

"Who's this?" Jason asked looking at Trent.

"Dad this is Trent a friend of mine" Kira introduced and Jason noticed Trent looked at the ground shy.

"Trent lets go inside" Kira instructed leading him in.

They went up to her room seeing that it had a yellow color to it and Trent laughed at it and she raised an eyebrow at him.

"You have a white room" Kira reminded and she watched as Trent took out his sketch book.

"So I was thinking about putting some yellow in it" Trent informed showing her the drawings.

"Well, I think you should add some white also" Kira suggested. "I like the guitar and mike in this one, but the notes are awesome hear with the shadow out of me singing"

She then watched as Trent smiled turning the page to show the two drawings combined looking great.

"Is this what you had in mind?" Trent asked.

"You are the best" Kira said kissing his cheek and then heard her door open to see Jason come running in.

"Hands up" Jason ordered.

"Dad get out" Kira instructed and saw her mom come in.

"What's wrong?" Trini asked and she then saw Trent making her eyes widen.

"Dad came barging into my room" Kira informed and Trini grabbed her husband's arm dragging him out.

When they were in the kitchen Trini looked at Jason seeing him listening to his daughter and Trent.

"You see him right?" Trini asked.

"Yeah and this is no coincidence" Jason said knowing that Trent was Tommy's son.

"Hey are you sure you have to go so soon?" Kira asked watching as she and Trent walked towards the front door.

"Yeah, my dad said that he needed me to help my mom with something ad that Conner was busy" Trent informed.

"How about I walk you home?" Kira offered.

"Sure" Trent smiled.

"Kira, maybe you should stay here and help me with-" Jason was cut off by Kira walking out.

Jason was about to go out after her when Trini grabbed his arm stopping him and he looked at her.

"Let her go" Trini instructed.

Kira and Trent walked down the sidewalk towards Trent's house when they saw that there wasn't many people around.

"I'm sorry about my dad" Kira said.

"No problem it was nothing to my house" Trent smiled.

"What happens at your house?" Kira asked.

"I have to hide my sketch book or Conner will throw it out the window or down the stairs" Trent laughed.

"So I think you got everything right with the drawings" Kira said.

"Okay, I was wondering what you were doing after school tomorrow because, I wanted to know if you want to come over to do homework? Trent asked a little shy.

"Sure" Kira answered as they arrived in view of Trent's house.

Kira kissed him quickly on the cheek before walking away leaving Trent frozen for a few seconds and then started walking up the driveway into the house. He walked past the kitchen to have his mom greet him which he didn't pay attention to. He went upstairs collapsing on his bed. He then took out his sketch book and started doing the final drawing for Kira. He was putting the yellow in when he felt a memory in the back of his mind.

_After dinner Trent found Kira playing with her toy guitar and he smiled at her trying to keep the paper hidden._

_"Kira" Trent said._

_"Trent, hey" Kira smiled._

_"I drew this for you" Trent said handing her the picture._

_"Is this me?" she asked._

_"Yeah, you playing" Trent confirmed._

_"Thanks I love it" Kira said and stood up and kissed his cheek._

_"What's this?" Jason said as he and the guys came over._

_"Trent drew me" Kira said handing it to her dad._

_"He did well it's very good" Jason smiled._

_"That's my boy" Tommy laughed._

_"Trent's got girly germs" Conner yelled._

_"He does not" Kira spat._

_"Yes, he does" Conner said and ran when Kira tried to tackle him. _

_The guys watched as the kids ran around and Tommy picked up Trent and smiled as he noticed the boy starting to fall asleep._

_"Sleep tight little ranger" Tommy smiled kissing Trent's hair._

_"Conner give me back my coin" Jason yelled going after Conner._

Trent couldn't remember what the memory was from, but he smiled at the idea of him and Kira. He decided to go back to drawing the cover for Kira so he could give it to her later.

A few hours later Trent was sitting at the dinner table with Conner and his parents when Conner looked at him.

"What?" Trent asked.

"I saw the kiss" Conner smiled.

"What kiss?" Kim asked.

"Kira kissed Trent on the cheek" Conner laughed.

"Whatever" Trent sighed going back to eating.

Conner watched his brother thinking about the day the three of them had first met and how Kira and Trent acted around each other.

_"Hey who's this little cutie?" Tommy asked walking over with Trent._

_"This is our daughter Kira" Jason says taking the girl into his arms._

_"Hi" Kira smiles at Trent._

_"Hi" Trent says shyly._

_"What with the girl?" Conner asked._

_"Conner be nice" Kim instructed._

_"Okay" Conner sighed and ran behind Jason._

_"No, Conner" Jason yells putting Kira down and running after the boy._

_"Play rangers?" Trent asked when his dad put him down._

_"Sure I call yellow ranger" Kira agreed._

_"I'm green, Conner's red" Trent informed and they ran off to the playground._

_"Rangers help me defeat Goldar" Conner yelled._

_"No way" Kira said._

_"Girls are dumb" Conner teased and then saw Kira run at him._

_"What you say?" Kira asked with her arms crossed._

_"You heard me" Conner smiled._

_"Conner behave" Trent said._

_"Lets see if yellow can handle a fight" Conner challenged._

_"I can" Kira smiled._

_"Conner" Trent sighed._

_"Fine" Conner said and threw a punch at Kira, to have her dodge it._

_"Is that all?" Kira teased._

_"Okay you two behave" Tommy said putting a hand on Conner's shoulder._

_"If I ever become red ranger you won't be on my team" Conner spat._

_"I wouldn't want to be on your team" Kira smirked._

Conner then was interrupted by his dad having him clean the table while Trent went up to his room.

Kira sat in her room playing her guitar when she thought about Trent and how he has always been sweet to her.

_"So you're a ranger kid too" Kira crossed her arms._

_"Yeah, our parents are" Conner smirked at her._

_"My dad's the leader" Kira smiled._

_"Ours too" Conner said._

_"Guys" Trent said._

_"What?" both turned to see putties and Goldar._

_Kira climbed onto the jungle jim when she saw a putty holding Conner's ankle. She walked over to the putty and screamed into its ear and he let go for Conner to kick him on the Z. _

_"Thanks" Conner sighed._

_"No problem, I have a really bad scream" Kira laughed._

_"We better get to the monkey bars" Conner said seeing more putties._

_They ran to the monkey bars and Conner jumped up to pull himself on top and he held out his hand for Kira to grab. She jumped up grabbing it right before a putty grabbed her and didn't see the one behind it grab her ankle._

_"Let go" she yelled kicking her feet._

_"Hang on" Conner informed._

_"Hey clay" Trent called and came out of no where kicking the putty in the Z._

_"Thanks" Kira smiled at Trent._

_"You're welcome" Trent smiled back._

_"If you two are done flirting putties" Conner stated._

_Trent and Kira both went towards the monkey bars when they heard a noise behind them and turned to see a putty right behind them. _

_"Run" Trent ordered as he went off the jungle jim leading the putty away._

_Kira reached for Conner's hand and he pulled her up onto the monkey bars as they watched Trent be chased by the putty._

Kira smiled thinking about how much of a jerk Conner was and Trent still being so sweet and shy. She then looked at dino gem knowing that she couldn't expect him to remember that day or even that she was his friend or even more and maybe even now.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning Trent woke up early to draw when Conner walked into his room grabbing his sketch book and holding it out of the window.

"Conner give it back" Trent instructed.

"What's the magic word?" Conner asked and saw Trent lung at him.

"Give it back" Trent ordered having it pulled out of his reach.

"No, that's not it" Conner smiled and then saw Trent lung again for the book.

"Conner I mean it" Trent said getting angry.

"Wrong answer" Conner laughed dropping the book out the window.

Trent pushed him as he grabbed his stuff before he walked out of the room and downstairs out of the house grabbing his sketch book. He walked away from the house and his brother to draw in peace. Trent went to the cafe to draw away from his brother and winded up explaining what happened with Conner and his sketch book going out the window to Haley. After that he went to school and hung out with Conner, Ethan, and Kira, but didn't want to talk to Conner. They walked into Tommy's class and sat down waiting for him to come in.

"So have you drawn anything new recently?" Kira asked Trent.

"Some stuff, but I'm still working on them" Trent informed as Tommy walked into class.

"Okay class please take your seats and we'll begin" Tommy said as he took his own seat to have it wet.

He got up from the chair to have paint on it in green, white, red, and black on his butt and saw the whole class laughing.

"Okay who's idea was this?" Tommy asked looking at the class seeing that his oldest and Ethan were covering their mouths with their hands.

He saw that Trent was laughing also not knowing anything about what the colors meant while Kira looked at Ethan and Conner.

"Okay now that we have had our fun lets open up to our homework from last night and look over it with a partner while I go change my pants" Tommy instructed before he went into his back office.

"That was great" Ethan smiled as they looked at his homework.

"You two are so immature" Kira sighed going over homework with Trent.

"I second that" Trent said checking over his answers.

After school Conner gave Trent a ride home before he went to Kira's house with Ethan to pick up Kira to go to the lab. Trent walked upstairs doing his homework when he felt something from behind him. He turned to see the portal again and he just stood there for a few minutes. Trent reached his hand out to it and was transported into some kind of lab.

"What is this place?"Trent asked himself and then noticed a glow. "Whoa" he walked towards it and felt his hand being pulled. "Huh?"

Trent got close enough to see it was a bracelet when it leapt onto his wrist and he saw flashes and was flung backwards. He somehow found his way out of the lab and felt like his body was on fire. He was consumed in a bright light before he went into darkness.

A few minutes later Conner, Ethan, and Kira watched in their ranger forms as something destroyed the monster in a few seconds. They followed it to see it was a white ranger, but he wasn't on their side. They talked to him to have him fire laser arrows at them making them all go to the ground before he left. The others went back to the lab to talk to Tommy who was just as confused as white then returned and the others went to stop him.

"Hey back so soon thought you made your point last time" Conner said as they saw him with his back to them.

"I've only just started" the white ranger replied turning to them. "You want some more?"

They ran at the white ranger to begin fighting, but the white ranger having the advantage over them. He fired laser arrows again knocking them to the ground while he called them weaklings. He then ran super fast at them putting them back on the ground saying it was too easy.

"Okay what's the deal?" Conner asked as he got up. "We're only trying to be nice, just extending a little ranger love and this what we get"

"I'm not hear to make friends" the white ranger informed.

"Then what is it?" Conner asked. "What do you want?"

"That isn't something you need to know" the white ranger said. "just know that there are three rangers too many and I'm here to change that"

"Go for it" Conner spat.

The white ranger ran at them still in an advantage and knocking them back to the ground. Kira and Ethan pulled fired their laser to have the blast hit them while Conner ran to them to have Ethan push him away. He was about to fire when Tommy showed up morphed stopping him. He looked at the white ranger wanting to know what he was after. The white rangers response had Kira and Ethan running at him. They both were de-morphed and Tommy ran at him next to have the same done. Conner tried to take him down, but got de-morphed also. The white ranger gave them a warning before he left leaving them confused. At the lab Tommy explained to them that an evil ranger is possible while thinking of himself.

The white ranger ran having this one thing ring in his head putting him in pain and weakening him somehow.

_"I promise no matter what, as long as I can, I'll never let evil hurt or take you from me" _

The white ranger fell to the ground de-morphing to show it was Trent who got up off the ground dusting himself off. He was bumped into by Cassidy who was looking for the white ranger. Trent just shook his head from side to side while telling them he hasn't seen anyone before they left. He leaned against a cement wall confused on what was going on.


	10. Chapter 10

When he got home he saw his parents on the couch watching TV and Conner was upstairs in his room.

"Hey where you've been?" Tommy asked as his son walked in.

"I went out for a little bit, but I'm starting to feel sick so I came back" Trent explained heading upstairs.

"Tommy?" Kim looked at him.

"He's probably just tired" Tommy assured.

Trent laid down on his bed when he felt something on his wrist and pushed his sleeve up seeing a bracelet. He tried to take it off having it refuse and he found himself struggling harder.

"Get off of me" Trent spat as he got up and then felt like electricity went through his body.

He then heard his door open pushing his sleeve down covering the bracelet and saw Conner come in.

"I was just wondering if you know-" Conner asked and then noticed the tired look on Trent's face. "I'll ask you another time"

Trent watched his brother leave and he sat down on his bed feeling something in the back of his mind, but for some reason he couldn't remember. He went down to dinner listening to them talk about the day and didn't even smile when Conner mention the paint prank. Trent decided to excuse himself from the table going to his room to get some sleep, but he wouldn't be rewards with pleasant dream.

_The white ranger fought the rangers, the red one asking what he wanted and watched as Conner replaced the red one, but the white ranger kept going towards him. Trent tried to yell for him to stop, but saw that he couldn't. He then watched from the white rangers view to see him knock the rangers back and saw the black ranger be replaced by his dad._

_"Dad run" Trent yelled, but watched as if his dad didn't hear him. _

_"What do you want?" he saw Tommy ask._

_"DAD" Trent screamed as the white ranger's sword was raised._

_"I promise no matter what, as long as I can, I'll never let evil hurt or take you from me" Trent heard someone say in his head and he saw the area he was in change to that of a beach. _

_He saw a girl and a little boy being held by some clay looking things while a big blue monkey in gold armor stood next to them. He saw his parents and Kira's mom come running towards the kids._

_"Put me down" the boy yelled. "Daddy" he cried to Tommy._

_"See what happens when you enrage the mighty Lord Zedd? Now you shall pay the price for your insolence, you are too late. The girl and your son are ours" the monkey explained laughing._

_Trent watched the scene change to some kind of room with a guy with really red skin on a throne. The monkey came in with the boy struggling in his arms and Trent felt like he knew the kid._

_"Lord Zedd the boy is young if we get his father we could use him also" the monkey suggested._

_"This boy is young, but without his father we have no way of turning him to us willingly" Zedd said petting the boy's hair, who went to hit it._

_"He'll kick your butt" the boy spat giving Zedd a glare that would of been scary if he wasn't so young. _

_"Take the boy and girl to Venus Island" Zedd ordered._

_"Yes, my lord" the monkey agreed and disappeared. _

_Trent felt he'd seen everything that was happening has happened before and he saw that they were now in a cave. _

_"This boy is just like his father" the monkey yelled._

_"Let go" the boy yelled._

_"Boy if you stay still I'll give you candy" the monkey exchanged._

_"Liar" Trent and the boy said at the same._

_"Brat stay still or you'll never see your dad again" the monkey threatened and the boy stayed quiet._

_The monkey smiled and was about to put the spell on when the boy kick him in the face and then went running towards the exit of the cave from the clay guys not holding him. _

_Trent laughed at the pain the boy caused the monkey when he felt something run their fingers through his hair. He looked around not seeing anyone or anything around him when he saw a figure in the distance. _

_"You hold a very powerful evil in you little boy" a woman's voice whispered in his ear._

_Trent looked around to see a figure laying on the ground crying which made Trent go towards him. He placed a hand on the boy's shoulder to have brown eyes look into his own. _

_"I want my daddy" the boy cried and Trent was unsure what to say. "He said he'd protect me"_

_"Who are you?" Trent asked._

_"I'm Trent Oliver" the boy answered seeing Trent become shocked._

_"That's not possible" Trent said as he watched the boy start to fade._

_"You must remember who you are" the boy's voice said in his head. _

_"What if they come after me?" _

_"You think of me, mommy, and everyone you care about" _

_Trent felt himself seeing two little boys running around playing on a jungle jim with Tommy playing with them. Trent went to get closer when a dark figure came up to the two boys grabbing the youngest one. _

_"Daddy" he screamed._

_"Trent" Tommy yelled running after._

_"You belong with us boy" a voice rang in his head._

_"Why bad guys want me?" _

_"I don't know, maybe because, you are very special, but I promise I won't let the bad guys hurt you"_

_"I love you daddy" _

_"I love you too my little ranger"_

_"ENOUGH" Trent yelled putting both hands to his head._

Trent woke up in his bed sweating and he looked out his window to see it was still dark out. He looked down at his wrist seeing the white gem on the bracelet glow which made him confused.

"Why can't I remember?" Trent asked himself as he laid back down. 'I wish I knew what is wrong with me or who those people and things are'

Trent looked at his ceiling till he fell back to sleep with no nightmares to wake him up again.


	11. Chapter 11

Trent opened his eyes to see that he was going to be late to work, so he got out of bed changing seeing the house was empty before he ran out for the cafe. He got there to have Cassidy to hit him with the door. He looked at the bracelet wondering what was wrong with it. He arrived to see Haley talking to Ethan and Kira about him being late which is when he decided to clear his throat. Ethan had to make a comment about how he looked.

"Well back on planet reality I have a lot of work to do" Trent said getting a nod from Haley.

Trent went to working to start getting dizzy all of a sudden when he saw flashes come to him before he fell to the ground. He was helped by Haley who had him go home knowing he was sick. Trent agreed as he left he walked for a little bit getting some fresh air when he was bumped into by a little kid. He then saw Cassidy and Devin go chasing after a group of them. Trent just shook his head before he felt extreme pain in his head sending him to his hands and knees. He rolled onto his back when a bright light consumed him morphing him into the white ranger.

Conner sat with his dad in the lab when Ethan and Kira came running in hoping they knew who the white ranger was. Tommy showed them the dino egg and Ethan pointed out another one. Tommy had Conner go with Kira after the first one, while he decided to take Ethan so they can talk about Ethan's dino easter theory.

When Kira and Conner arrived at the warehouse they found the white ranger and both decided to just kick his butt taking his egg. The white ranger didn't even turn to them while he fired laser arrows at them. They both morphed going to fight him which ended with them having to leave.

When the dino egg hatched to reveal the Drago zord they went into a fight against him ending with the Stego zord being captured and turned against them. The rangers fought the dino stego megazord which ended with their zords being divided. Tommy quickly broke the Stego free which had the white ranger leaving.

The white ranger found himself standing in an abandoned ally when he felt the feeling like before start to weaken him.

_"I promise no matter what, as long as I can, I'll never let evil hurt or take you from me" _

The white ranger watched as Devin tried to get a video of him, but ended up hitting his head and falling unconscious. The white ranger fell to his knees in pain disappearing and reappearing to de-morph to Trent unconscious.

_"You're breaking it" Trent heard someone yell._

_"Trent it wasn't daddy" his mom's voice was heard as a whisper._

_"You scared me" he heard someone say._

_"Trent, I didn't have any control of what I was doing and I know you feel like I broke my promise to you. I'm happy you don't understand and I never want you to, but please forgive and I will never let someone hurt you as along as I can stop them" he heard his dad explain, but couldn't remember what was happening as a dark figure appeared behind him._

_He turned to see a dark figure reaching towards him as he tried to back away, but couldn't._

_"Help" Trent tried to scream, but couldn't get the words to come out. "Please someone help" _

_Trent watched as the figure got closer and he put his hands to his head not realizing what was about to out of his mouth._

_"DAD" he screamed._

Trent woke up to see he was by a river somewhere and felt himself start to become scared of what was happening to him.

Meanwhile at the lab the others talked about the attack as the worst day ever for them until Tommy told them to go take sometime for themselves. Conner went up to his room grabbing his soccer gear before driving to the fields. He played for a little bit till he noticed Trent sitting on a bench.

"Hey how long has he been sitting there?" Conner asked his teammate.

"I don't know didn't really notice" he informed as Conner walked over to his brother.

"Hey Trent" Conner saw his brother look up seeming really pale and sick. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine" Trent assured.

"No offense dude, but you don't look fine" Conner said going to place a hand on his brother's shoulder to have it pushed away.

"No, I'm just taking a rest" Trent informed.

"Maybe I should call dad or mom" Conner suggested.

"No don't, just leave me alone" Trent yelled getting up and walking away.

Conner turned to walk back, but decided he had to make Trent was okay so he ran to get changed. He followed Trent for a little bit noticing something off about his brother and remembered something from when he was little.

_Conner was reaching as far down he could to Trent. Trent jumped trying to reach his hand and was just about reach to it when a putty grabbed him._

_"Con" Trent yelled._

_"Hang on" Conner called._

_He watched as Trent struggled to get free and then was about to jump down to help him. Putties then noticed him and tried to reach him he kicked their hands away. Trent then was tossed into the air when he kicked the putty in the knee._

_"Trent" Conner yelled scared._

Conner was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he lost sight of his brother and looked around seeing nothing.

"Trent" he called to get no reply till he reach the small crater area. "I know he went this way"

Conner turned to have the white ranger grab him throwing him down into the crater which is when he decided to morph. Conner and the white ranger fought until Conner accessed a new dino power that allowed him to get an upper hand. He of course had to be fooled and ran to help the white ranger. Conner watched as Mesagog and Zeltrax appeared where he saw that the white ranger didn't want anything to do with them. He left, but Mesagog made a comment that about the white ranger and him. Conner watched as Ethan arrived and he shook off his shock making a comment about good guys not wearing white.

The white ranger fought Mesagog's creature making sure they knew he didn't work for anyone before he disappeared.

At the lab Tommy told Conner and the others to go home and get some rest and he'd get the fossil finder from the warehouse. Haley told him to be careful not wanting to have to explain Tommy's disappearance to Kim. When he got to the warehouse he saw the finder hooked up to a machine. He went to disconnect it to hear a crash from behind. Tommy turned around and was shocked to see Trent was there looking very pale.

"Trent" Tommy ran to his son seeing he was weak. "You okay?"

"What's going on here?" Trent asked confused.

"Come on, we got to get you out of here" Tommy instructed as helped Trent stand.

Tommy was about to get Trent out when he heard him scream in pain, he turned asking him what was wrong to be thrown back by a white light. When he looked back at where his son used to be was the white ranger.

"Never would have seen that coming" Tommy said. 'No, not Trent, I can't break my promise'

"Fight or perish black ranger" the white ranger order and Tommy decided there was only one way to save his son.

"This is not going to be pretty" Tommy said as he morphed.

The white ranger and Tommy fought fairly, but Tommy only wanted to save his son from the evil controlling him. Tommy found himself unable to and decided to inform Haley so she could have Conner help his brother, but was frozen in amber before he could give her the message. The white ranger laughed at his work, but felt a weird pain in his head yelling at him that he needs to reverse what he done. He was about to leave when pain shoot through him all of a sudden.

_"Daddy" a little boy yelled running up to Tommy._

_"Hey little ranger" Tommy smiled as the boy hugged his neck._

_"What's wrong?" the boy asked._

_"I'm not the green ranger anymore" Tommy informed. _

_"You're a ranger" he stated._

_"Daddy" the boy said. "You'll always be green to me" he informed._

_"That's all I need to hear" Tommy laughed._

_"Alpha I almost forgot" Tommy said handing over his coin._

_Alpha took the coin and handed it to the boy and Tommy looked confused as the boy's hand was closed by Alpha._

_"Keep it" Alpha said. "You'll always be green ranger and this will let him know that you'll always be there to protect him" he explained._

_"Thank you" Tommy smiled._

_"No, you have done so much and you didn't have to" Alpha confirmed and he teleported out of the room._

_"Daddy" the boy said._

_"I want you to have this so it reminds you that even someone who has a bad start they can becoming the most amazing hero" Tommy explained and the boy wanted down._

_Tommy watched as he walked to his room and then came out carrying a paper giving it to Tommy. Tommy looked at it to see it was of the green ranger without his helmet and he was standing over Goldar._

_"You drew this?" Tommy asked and the boy nodded._

_"You're my hero without green" he said hugging Tommy._

_"Thank you" Tommy smiled._

"Dad" Trent whispered as he de-morphed.

Trent fell to the ground unconscious feeling himself disappearing to somewhere else away from his dad.


	12. Chapter 12

Conner looked at his amber fossilized dad wanting to take down the white ranger so badly and Ethan saw this. He listened to Haley explain the situation while he thought of something to tell his mom and Trent.

Trent walked towards the cafe when he felt himself become dizzy and he winded up leaning on a wall. He looked at the gem to have flashes and realized that he was the white ranger. He laid his head against the wall trying to relax, but decided to go to the cafe knowing what he had to do.

Conner, Ethan, and Kira were at the cafe when Trent walked in and they watched him go to the counter. Haley was trying to tell him she needed his help with the costumers when he told her he had to quit.

"I just have to quit" Trent said as he turned to walk away and Conner looked shocked.

Kira went after him and he just sighed as he explained that he needed to tell someone something, but before he could tell her Cassidy interrupted. Conner was interested when she said that she had the identity of the white ranger. She ended up not without Devin seeing his camera before he gave it to his sister. Conner saw Kira looking around for Trent and he sighed.

Trent walked home when he felt the gem taking control over him again and he tried to fight it to feel his body on fire. He screamed in pain as his light was consumed in white light to fade with the white ranger in Trent's place.

Conner and the others arrived in ranger forms to see the white ranger fighting Elsa and Zeltrax. The two left so the rangers could fight each other, but the white ranger still had an advantage.

When he fought the yellow ranger alone and Kira de-morphed the white ranger stopped from attacking her as Trent fought for control seeing images of her. He turned to be hit by Conner and Ethan who forced him to run away.

Trent ran to the lake de-morphed panting he grabbed a rock throwing it into the water to see a splash. He saw his sketch book on a bench and he walked over to it to draw trying to get his head cleared.

Kira arrived to see Trent drawing and she told him that she can only help him if he told her what was going on. Trent sighed showing her the drawings of the white ranger and she looked at him.

"Trent I know you dream about being a superhero, but the white ranger isn't the one you want to be" Kira told him.

"I wish I had a choice" Trent replied to see Kira confused.

He pushed up his sleeve to show her the gem and she got up angry with him and he explained to her that he can't control the white ranger. She told him that she was going to go get Conner and Ethan to help. Trent was shocked that Conner was a ranger and he sat back down as Kira left.

When Kira got to the lab and explained everything Conner looked at his dad and then realized that he had to stop this.

"Nice he being my brother and trying to destroy us" Conner yelled mad at himself for not seeing it.

"I told you he can't help it the gem is controlling him. Haley you'll help?" Kira defended Trent.

"I'll see what I can do" Haley said.

"Wait I have some things to say to that guy" Conner informed wanting to end it.

Trent waited for Kira when a net was thrown over him and felt himself be pulled somewhere. Kira and the others arrived seeing the spot Trent was empty and she was shocked. Conner informed her that Trent couldn't be trusted anymore.

Trent could see some shadows in front of him as he was pushed.

"Get off me" Trent ordered.

"So the white ranger pays us a visit at last. Let's finally see the man behind the mystery" Mesagog instructed.

The net was thrown off Trent and his arms were grabbed.

"Ah" Mesagog watched Trent struggle.

"You" Elsa spat.

"Impossible?" Zeltrax was shocked.

"Well, well, Oliver's youngest son Trent, how deliciously perfect" Mesagog hissed.

"What are you talking about freak? What do you want with me?" Trent asked struggling to get free.

"I want you to fight by my side, as we bring the world back to the magnificent era of the dinosaurs" Mesagog informed.

"You're out of your mind, I'll never help you fight" Trent said.

"Oh, but you will. Think of it white ranger, with our combined powers. The modern world doesn't stand a chance. We'll crush them like ants" Mesagog replied.

"Forget it. I'll never help you" Trent spat.

"You don't have a choice. Now that the white dino gem has bonded with you, it's only a matter of time before you turn completely evil" Mesagog explained.

"I won't. I'll fight it" Trent yelled.

"For a while maybe, but your will is no match for the gems power. In fact you can feel it changing you already, can't you?" Trent just fought the drones not saying anything. "I thought so. It would be much easier to just give in to it. Don't fight it. Embrace your new found power. Join me Trent" Mesagog moved closer to Trent's face. "Join me. Join me"

"No!" Trent yelled.

Trent morphed and left Mesogog's lab, after that he had to fight the ranger and then he explained to Kira that he had to leave, due to it not being safe. That night Trent left his house feeling guilty for what he did.

Conner sat in his room throwing his soccer ball in the air when he heard a knock on his door, he looked up to see his mom.

"Have you seen your brother or dad?" Kim asked.

"No" Conner answered and she left closing the door behind her.

Conner got up from his bed looking at the soccer ball in his hands before he threw it on his bed.

'This is insane' Conner screamed in his head. 'I called him evil and now I'm being punished for being such an idiot and horrible brother to him'

Conner leaned against his wall sliding to the floor with tears coming down his face trying not to let his mom hear him.

"I'm so sorry Trent and dad I failed you with protecting him" Conner whispered as more tears came down his face.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Trent ran from the town and looked at the GPS that he borrowed from his dad to see that he needed to get farther away. He unfortunately winded up getting caught with Cassidy and Devin when some kind of rock landed close to them.

In the lab Conner was kicking around his mini soccer ball while annoying Ethan. He hid his emotions over his dad when something came up for them to investigate. They arrived at the crash site to see Trent.

"Haven't seen you in a while" Conner said showing his anger at the thought of might having to fight him.

"Yeah we really need to catch up" Ethan said to be stopped by Kira.

They then saw tranadrones and a monster.

"Who's side are you on today Trent?" Conner asked.

"Do you want my help or not?" Trent asked removing his backpack.

They started fighting. Soon Conner, Ethan, and Kira morphed to finish the fight with the monster. Trent was the first to be hit by something like a light from the rock making him start to get dizzy. The other three were changed by the lights from the rock. Kira became girly, Ethan competitive, and Conner smart. They started to fight with the differences which Kim noticed with Conner.

"Um Conner are you okay?" Kim asked.

"Yeah I'm just seeing if this documentary on the pyramids is about to come on" Conner replied.

Kim watches Conner turn the TV on and the documentary comes on.

"Did you and Trent have a bet or something?" Kim asked.

"No" Conner said confused.

Kim decided to go outside to work on her garden.

Meanwhile in the woods Trent found himself leaning against a tree. He felt like something was pounding in his head. He felt the world around him spinning, but also like himself a little.

Later that day they beat the monster in the small form and were in the zords. The monster went to run away.

"Going somewhere" Trent asked from his megazord.

Conner was shocked to see his brother helping them for once. He fired the stinger and the others used the drill. When the monster was destroyed Trent left right away. They destroyed the rock to turn back to normal. They also used a chunk of the rock to free Dr. O. He powered down after a few minutes and Conner smiled at his dad being okay. They were talking when they heard someone clear their throat. Tommy looked up to see Kim standing on the stairs with her arms crossed.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hey beautiful" Tommy smiled a little while Conner tried to hide.

"Explain" Kim ordered.

"I'm a ranger again" Tommy said.

"I see and so is our son" Kim started going down the stairs Kira and Ethan decided to stay quiet.

"Yeah about that-"

"I can't believe you. We moved so he wouldn't be dragged into this and now he's the red ranger"

"Mom dad hasn't had any choice in what has been happening and especially hasn't had any control with Trent's situation" Conner noticed his dad wince.

"Trent, what is he talking about?"

"You know the evil white ranger-" Tommy started.

"No, no, you got to be kidding me"

"He can't control himself with the white gem" Conner added.

Kim looked at her husband with a look that would've made Goldar run.

"Speaking of Trent it seems he's back to his old games" Haley informed to show on the computer screen Trent's megazord attacking.

"I'm so over that poser" Conner said.

"Conner" Kim gave him a warning glare.

The rangers ran to fight the white ranger in their zords. The fight ended with two of the extra zords being captured. Kira and Ethan went home and Kim saw the look on Conner's face.

"You can't win all the time" Kim told him.

"I'm sorry about becoming a ranger" Conner sighed.

"It's not your fault, I know"

"Dad said that I couldn't tell you due to you being angry"

"I still am"

Conner laughed before going off to bed. The next morning he was walking to school alone.

"You know you shouldn't walk to school alone" Trent started to materialize from a wall. "You never know who you might run into"

"How'd you do that?"

"You don't think you're the only one with dino powers"

The two fought each other having it being equal which caused them both to fall to the ground still morphed. Conner watched as Zeltrax and a bug looking monster appeared. The monster hit Trent with something making him de-morph.

"What did you do?" Conner asked.

The two left and Conner de-morphed running to his brother. Trent woke up saying he felt like himself again. Conner and Trent walked to the school in silence. Conner motioned Kira and Ethan over. Conner explained everything to them and Trent promised to give them back their zords and something else.

In Mesogog's lab the white ranger sighed at him trying to recruit him for the millionth time. He was about to say something else when he froze as something Mesogog said triggered something to him. He left to put his plan to in action. The other rangers all met Trent in the warehouse district and Tommy tried out the bike.

"Nice twelve stroke engine" Tommy said.

"Yeah sure is" Trent replied.

"They don't make twelve stroke engines Trent" Tommy caught his son.

"And Mesogog doesn't make monsters that turn people nice either" Trent kicked the back of the bike.

Tommy was driven out of control. Conner threatened Trent, who laughed before whistling. A bike similar to Tommy's came over.

"See ya suckers" Trent smiled.

Trent morphed in the air racing after Tommy. They were going to go after him, but the monster and some tranadrones appeared. The rangers ended up getting the bikes wrecked. Tommy was at a stand still with Trent.

"Don't think I won't destroy you Trent"

"Bring it old man"

They raced at each other, but Trent left after making a comment about the others bikes. Trent arrived in the woods seeing the zords he captured.

"Give them back" a voice said in his head.

"You can't stop me" another voice said.

"They will though"

The other rangers' plan to get the zords back with the monster didn't work so well. They were in shock at him making the zords work for him now. The fight ended with Tommy sitting in a chair while the others went up to their rooms to relax and rest. Haley walked over taking a seat next to him. She then turned to the computer.

"Like father, like son" Haley said.

"What?" Tommy looked her confused.

"Trent he's just like you"

"I failed him"

"No, you didn't know about the white dino gem and you will help get the real him back"

"Thanks"

Haley left and Tommy walked up the stairs slowly, until he heard a crash. He ran up to see Conner holding Trent against a wall. Kim was standing in the kitchen doorway unsure what to do.

"Leave him Conner" Tommy ordered.

"What?" Conner looked at his dad confused.

"Release him now"

Conner moved away from Trent and watched as he walked to his room with a smile on his face.

"Why?" Conner asked.

"He's still your brother" Kim said.

Conner turned walking into his room and slamming his door shut. Tommy placed a hand to his head.

"Was I this bad?"

"Yeah, but you and Jason weren't fighting in civilian form"

"He'll kick my butt with Kira"

"I would be more worried about Trini" Kim corrected as she went back into the kitchen.

Tommy's eyes widened at the thought of both old yellow rangers coming after him.

"Honey we're keeping this a secret right?" Tommy ran after Kim nervous.


End file.
